Last Lullaby
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: It's sweet and funny but hey you can't help it when two people are in love with same person, well this is the last story to the Lullaby stories hope you guys like it xD please read and found out x3 JohanxOCxSasuke


**Hello again and here is the last story to the Lullaby stories I hope you guys love or like X3**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: JohanxOCxSasuke**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh GX or Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Lullaby<strong>

It was a nice winters night as she sitting down with a chlid I mean a human child sitting in her lap, her name is Riku a vampire yes a vampire but a beautiful famale vampire that is. Why does she have human child with her? Well his mother passed away two years ago and his father passed away two years after his mother did so Riku was a friend of mother's so she'd took him in and his name is Kano he's only three years old. Kano never let's her side he stays close to her never wanting to leave her so Riku became his second mother.

Oh yeah before I forget she has two vampire hunters chasing after her plus chasing after her heart too but it's so cute and funny at the same time but to tell you the truth she was in love with both of them. Their names are Andersen Johan and Uchiha Sasuke and they have been going after Riku for along time she knows that they are Vampire Hunters but both Johan and Sasuke aren't out to kill her but out to make Riku theirs. Both Sasuke and Johan are best friends for along back in grade school as they turn eighteen Johan's dad said to him your now a Vampire Hunter just like his other best friend Judai and Johan was happy but as for Sasuke he was too a happy to become a Vampire Hunter as his older brother Itachi told him that too. And so on their first mission as Vampire Hunters Johan and Sasuke both heard there was a new vampire appeared in town and with that the games began but to their surprise it was Riku a beautiful famale vampire with beautiful raven color hair with blood red highlights and dark green eyes that where so very beautiful.

But that wasn't surprisingly enough to both Sasuke and Johan no to their surprise Riku she'd was holding a new born human baby in her arms and that baby was Kano that surprise both of them but Riku didn't care she won't them or anyone take Kano away from her. So that was a few years ago now like I said in the beginning the human child was three years old now and Riku was patting Kano's head all gently as he looks up at her and smiles and then asks Riku to sing to him and she nods her head yes my child I will.

**Hush my baby it's time to go sleep**

**Your father and I are waiting for you to go to sleep**

**So hush now and close your eyes and sleep**

**Let me and papa kiss you good night**

**So sleep my dearly little angel**

**Sleep.**

**Sleep..**

**Sleep...**

**(2x)**

As Riku was done singing Kano was fast asleep as he'd looked so cute but then Riku she'd somehow knew that she wasn't alone as she turned around and saw both Johan and Sasuke looking at her.

"Well hello my two favorite Vampire Hunters" Riku replied with a smile as she shows them abit of beautiful vampire fangs.

"Riku we have been looking for you" Johan replied as he's walks slowly to her.

"Looking for me? Why?" Riku asked as she abit confuse plus abit worried too.

"Riku today you will be ours and ours alone" Sasuke replied as he'd too walks slowly to her.

"Huh? What!" Riku replied as she'd helds Kano tight as her child was still asleep.

"We had enough Riku! Tonight you well be screaming our names!" Johan pointed out.

And with that her lips were on Johan's lips as he'd kissed Riku deeply as she'd moaned but Johan loved it has he'd deepen the kiss even more as Sasuke watched Johan kissed her but then Riku was pinned to the ground now as her child was no longer in her arms but was now sleeping in Johan's coat all peacefully plus placed somewhere safed now still in eye distance for them to see Kano. Riku felt Johan's right hand go up her skirt and then slowly but all sexy rubbed her sweet spot as that made Riku moaned abit loud he kept rubbing her sweet spot over and over until she'd begged him for more.

"It seems to me that she wants more Johan" Sasuke said as he walks over to them.

"Uh...aah...aaahhh...no I don't..." Riku pants as she tries not to let that moan escape her lips but it failed.

"Fine then Sasuke! Why don'tcha you come and help me than" Johan replied as he went and spread open Riku's legs and kissed her a little.

"Gladly" Sasuke answered as he'd went remove her panties and then licked two of his fingers and place them inside her slot.

"Aaahh...no...please..." Riku moaned loudly as she felt Sasuke pump in and out slowly at first.

"Shh Riku it's alright calm down" Johan replied as he looks at her and then kiss her once more.

"She so tight" Sasuke said as she'd pumps even faster inside her slot with his two fingers now.

"I-I...aaah...please no more" Riku moaned as she couldn't take it anymore.

"No no Riku this is only just the beginning" Johan replied as he went and open up her blouse as just smlied all evilly.

But just as they were about to do more to Riku, her child wakes up and begans to cry for his mother Riku, Johan and Sasuke had to stop what they were doing to Riku and help fixed her right up and they both helped her up. Riku went over to her child and hugged him tight and said shh shh it's alright sweetie as Kano calms down and he fell back to sleep in her arms as Riku smiled. Johan and Sasuke were by her side as they both had their wrapped around her waist as Riku smiled abit Sasuke and Johan knew that they couldn't finish want they were doing to Riku because of Kano so they took both Riku and Kano home but the thing that both Johan and Sasuke hate is that Riku was living with both Naruto and Judai. Judai was Johan's other best friend who was going out with Neko who was Riku's cousin and Naruto was Sasuke's ex. boyfriend but not to worry when they broke up they stayed friends but now Naruto was dating Hinata. But it was all good but still both Johan and Sasuke hate it so at the end Riku and Kano return home to her friends Naruto and Judai but than Judai looked at Riku and at his best friend Johan and Judai smiled as he knew what happen as Riku blushed as Naruto did the same thing and that made Riku blush more as Sasuke was going to kill Naruto. Naruto screamed all so playfully and hide behind Judai and Judai just laughed but Riku on the other hand had enough and went up to her bedroom to get some sleep but not before placing Kano to bed too. Judai and Naruto went back to whatever they were doing as both Johan and Sasuke took their leave but as soon as they were about to take their leave both Sasuke and Johan plus both Judai and Naruto heard Riku sing her lullaby to Kano as they all listen to her as Kano was sleeping all so peacefully in her arms as Riku sang her lullaby as the guys down stairs listen.

**Hush my baby it's time to go sleep**

**Your father and I are waiting for you to go to sleep**

**So hush now and close your eyes and sleep**

**Let me and papa kiss you good night**

**So sleep my dearly little angel**

**Sleep.**

**Sleep..**

**Sleep...**

**(2x)**

~The end~

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is last story to the Lullaby stories X3<strong>

**What do you guys think?**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONE OR MEAN ONES okay xD**

**Until next time!**


End file.
